Anaconda
by EnterradoR
Summary: Sakura quiere hacer el amor por primera vez con Sasuke, pero él duda por alguna razón desconocida. Lo que ella no sabe, ni imagina, es que Sasuke quiere protegerla de la tremenda anaconda que tiene...


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Este fic es un Semi-UA y aviso que para disfrutarlo hay que tener picardía :P. Dicho esto, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá les guste ;D_

* * *

**_Anaconda_**

* * *

En uno de los bellos parques que Konoha alardeaba, Sakura y Sasuke comían un par de suculentos helados. La fémina saboreaba uno de chocolate relleno con crema de mora y él uno de chirimoya sin aditivos. Desde su gran pelea con Naruto, Uchiha había salido con ella a muchos lugares y hacían cosas de novios normales. En primera instancia no se veía nada entusiasmado con lo de hacer cursilerías como estar abrazados o cobijarla en su regazo, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la dinámica de pareja e incluso le fue pareciendo agradable.

El sol vernal que los acariciaba, invadido por esa timidez que lo obligaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, comenzó a desaparecer mientras teñía a las nubes con el carmín de su rubor. Abrazada a él y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, Sakura se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso. No podía existir algo más precioso que ver la puesta de sol junto a su amado, descansando sobre su fornido pecho y comiendo helado. Sí, su amor por él era infinito e indescriptible, algo que la sobrepasaba completamente. Ni siquiera ella misma podía entender como podía amar tanto a ese joven. Le parecía completamente imposible sentir algo más grande e incondicional.

Mientras él admiraba a la diosa selenita que ya lucía su traje menguante en el firmamento, Sakura lo veía a él y se acurrucaba más contra su pecho. Todo en su relación amorosa iba viento en popa, pero de todas formas sí que existía un pequeño problema: llevaban varias semanas de novios y Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado caballero. Lo máximo que habían hecho eran besos y abrazos inocentes; nada que fuera más allá de eso. Ni siquiera un pequeñísimo toque prohibido.

Y a decir verdad, como alguien que lo amaba tanto o más que su propia vida, Sakura ya comía ansias por llevar la relación al siguiente nivel. No quería tomar la iniciativa para no parecer tan atrevida, pero seguir esperando a que Sasuke lo hiciera sería como albergar la esperanza de que a Naruto ya no le gustara el ramen. Es decir, nunca. Así que, decidida y valiente, decidió expresar esta misma noche su verdadero sentir. Después de todo, ella siempre fue quien tomó la iniciativa en la relación y hacerlo una vez más no debería representarle un problema. Ella era una chica evolucionada y sabía que las mujeres también podían ser decididas en temas de esta índole. Pero obviamente no sería tan directa, pues también tenía su natural cuota de timidez y pudor.

—Sasuke... —dicho el nombre de quien ama, carraspeó para aclarar su nerviosa voz. Su mentón estaba tiritando, pero con un pequeño esfuerzo logró controlarlo— no quisiera parecer una atrevida, pero no crees que ya es hora... de tú ya sabes... —el rubor de sus mejillas debía ser tan brillante como el de Hinata. Seguramente, en este preciso momento, se estaba sintiendo como ella con Naruto.

—¿Hora de qué? —preguntó él sin mirarla.

—Ya tú sabes... ir a tu casa y... —estaba tan roja que si los tomates tuviesen vida la habrían adoptado enseguida como hermana.

Él le clavó la mirada y volvió sus facciones ceñudas. Evidentemente todavía no captaba las intenciones amatorias de su bella chica.

«Diablos, ¿por qué Sasuke tiene que ser tan listo en todo, pero tan lerdo en los asuntos románticos?»

—Me refiero a... tú sabes... lo que toda pareja que se ama debe hacer alguna vez... —se tapó sus ardientes mejillas, tanto para ocultar su color como para intentar enfriarlas con sus palmas.

—Ah, ya entiendo —tras unos segundos reaccionó por fin, afirmando con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Pero lamentablemente no podemos, Sakura.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó gritando curiosidad a través de sus ojos.

—Mi anaconda te haría mucho daño.

—¿Anaconda? —iteró muy sorprendida.

—Sí —confirmó al instante.

Sakura abrió su boca muy asombrada. ¿Acaso con la palabra anaconda se estaba refiriendo a su... órgano sexual?

Al pensarlo y comprenderlo, la faz de Sakura se puso todavía más roja. Era muy evidente que se refería a eso, ¿a qué más si no? Y entonces una sensación completamente desconocida se apoderó de ella. Algo que le fue realmente emocionante. Inclusive, excitante...

—Ay, Sasuke... —dijo de manera temblorosa— ¿en serio tienes una anaconda? ¿No estás presumiendo?

No había que ser una entendida ni tampoco tener un gran conocimiento de la vida para saber que a muchos hombres les gustaba presumir sobre eso. Era la vanidad masculina; esa que, aunque no tan grande como la que poseían las mujeres, también padecían.

—Es en serio, Sakura, no tengo para qué presumir algo así —argumentó él tranquilamente y destellando su seriedad acostumbrada—. Mi anaconda te puede hacer mucho daño. Por eso tengo que protegerte hasta que estés realmente preparada.

Ella suspiró totalmente enamorada. ¡Ahora Sasuke la amaba tanto que incluso quería protegerla de su enorme virilidad! No quería hacerle el amor para no causarle daño. Era por eso que no había dado ningún paso en ese sentido: para cuidarla. Si Sakura antes pensó que su amor no podía incrementarse más, ahora supo que estaba totalmente equivocada. Su inmenso sentir creció todavía más; lo estaba amando tanto que si alguien le dijera que sus ojos desprendían radiantes corazones se lo creería completamente.

—Ay, Sasuke —dijo completamente conmovida—, gracias por querer protegerme. Es algo muy lindo de tu parte.

—Después de haberte tratado tan mal, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es eso —sentenció muy seguro.

—Muchas gracias, pero yo no quiero que me protejas... yo quiero... quiero conocerla... —ahora no era sólo su cara la que estaba ardiendo... ¡era su cuerpo entero! Desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la punta de los pies sentía una vergüenza «hinatiana».

—¿En serio? —preguntó él, incrédulo—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella sintió como una oleada de tímido calor la recorría de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

—Creo... creo que ya es hora, Sasuke. Llevamos varias semanas de novios y sabes que te amo desde siempre. Yo me siento preparada incluso desde el primer día. Te amo demasiado.

—¿Pero no tienes miedo?

—Si estoy contigo nunca tendré miedo. Es cierto que estaré muy nerviosa, pero quiero hacerlo igualmente.

—En serio, Sakura —insistiría una vez más—, mi anaconda es grande de verdad. ¿Estás segura de querer esto?

—Quiero... quiero conocerla, Sasuke. De verdad, ya es momento —dijo completamente inundada de efervescente emoción —. Yo soy fuerte y estoy preparada para resistirla. De verdad que sí —le dijo a la vez que destellaba una coquetería y sensualidad natural; algo de lo que ni siquiera ella misma se percató —. Te amo y no me importa. Quiero que me dañe hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

—Ya sabía que eras masoquista, pero no pensé que tanto —señaló sorprendido.

—Por ti hago lo que sea.

—Bien, vamos entonces, pero no digas después que no te lo advertí —se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. Tan solo con ese simple gesto, Sakura quedó maravillada. Al inicio de su relación, Sasuke despedía una frialdad incluso cruel, pero ahora, con todos los días que llevaban de novios, había aprendido a ser más atento y caballeroso. Ofrecer la mano era algo que tratándose de él tenía un enorme significado. Ella la tomó sin dudarlo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el hogar masculino.

¡Oh my god! Por fin iba a vivir el momento más íntimo de todos con el amor de su vida. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía querer salir de su pecho. Las manos se le pusieron temblorosas y sus rodillas las imitaron rápidamente. Luego, la lengua comenzó a humedecer sus labios constantemente debido al gran nerviosismo que la atacaba. Muy pronto se le entregaría tanto en cuerpo como en alma y aquella emoción estaba desbordándose por cada rincón de su ser. ¡Y además su hombre tenía una anaconda! Sintió que su parte más íntima empezaba a temblar de miedo, pero también de inevitables ansias. De todas formas, a pesar de su contradicción interna, se sentía muy segura con su amado. Si él quería cuidarla tanto, entonces sería gentil en su primera vez. Estaba muy segura de eso. Mientras caminaban, apegó cariñosamente la cabeza al brazo masculino. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada que sentía que terminaría reventando. Era tal el desenfreno de sus emociones que ni siquiera se percató de cuando llegaron a su casa. Ahí sería el lugar donde perdería su virginidad. ¿Sería en el sillón, acaso? Sin embargo, ese sería un lugar poco digno para hacerlo por primera vez, ¿no? Aunque, en honor a la verdad, en nada le importaba si fuera allí, en una mesa o de pie contra la pared. Sasuke podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella porque confiaba plenamente en él. Muy seguramente, la llevaría a su cama y le haría el amor con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarla con su terrible anaconda.

Uchiha llevó su diestra al bolsillo y rebuscó un poco antes de sacar las llaves. Antes de abrir la puerta, preguntó por última vez: —¿Estás segura de esto?

—Completamente —contestó ella sin vacilar, mientras su semblante irradiaba amor sin igual.

Él asintió e introdujo la llave en la puerta. La, ahora, muy motivada mente de Sakura, hizo una analogía de la llave entrando en la cerradura con su propia situación. Muy pronto sucedería lo mismo entre ellos...

¡Qué emoción tan emocionante!

Una vez abierta la puerta, Sasuke dio un paso con precaución, como si esperase algo. A Sakura le llamó la atención aquello.

—Entra y no avances. Pero si realmente quieres que te haga daño, entonces avanza con toda confianza.

Ella parpadeó un trío de veces, muy sorprendida con la seriedad de su advertencia. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo Sasuke?

Antes de explotar por la curiosidad, Sakura decidió dar un par de pasos y asomarse para averiguar qué diablos sucedía. Y fue entonces que las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos prácticamente salieron disparadas de sus órbitas. Algo de un tono verdoso oscuro y escamosa piel estaba deslizándose lentamente por el sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa. Era enorme y perturbador, tanto que la fémina abrió su boca como si la misma quisiera tocar el suelo. Lo que allí había era una impresionante anaconda de unos diez metros o inclusive más grande. Reptaba con toda confianza, como si fuera la dueña de casa. Atacada por el súbito y obvio temor, Sakura se puso inmediatamente detrás de Sasuke, temblando como una gelatina en un terremoto.

—Me la regalo Orochimaru como mascota —empezó a explicar— y ahora no sé qué hacer con ella. Come mucho y le gusta abrazarme por las noches, pero lo hace tan fuerte que me quita la respiración. Supongo que así es como me demuestra su cariño. Es media problemática.

—T-te referías a una anaconda de verdad...

—Claro, ¿a qué más iba a ser?

—Es que yo pensé que hablabas de tu... de tu... ya sabes...

La cara de intensa confusión que mostraba Sasuke le hizo ver a Sakura que él no sabía a qué se refería. Por lo visto, el Uchiha también tenía un lado muy ingenuo.

—En verdad no es nada importante —excesivamente colorada y con la mirada gacha, trató de desdeñar el asunto—. Olvídalo, por favor —dicho esto, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y que la engullera de un tirón.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento y no se hizo mayor problema. Las mujeres eran criaturas muy extrañas, de modo que era mejor no tratar de entenderlas o su cerebro terminaría explotando.

—Bien, entremos de una vez —afirmó él—. A lo mejor trata de darte un abrazo o de comerte, pero si hace lo segundo yo te protegeré.

—¡No! ¡Ni loca entro! Vámonos, por favor.

—Recuerda que yo te lo advertí. Te veías muy segura de conocerla y ahora ni siquiera quieres saludarla.

—Las mujeres cambiamos como el clima de otoño —dijo su frase justificativa preferida.

Él aceptó tranquilamente su argumento; de nuevo sin querer complicarse la vida más de la cuenta. Cerró la puerta y ambos se dieron media vuelta.

Así, comenzaron a caminar para volver al bello parque que antes los amparaba. Entre los pasos, Sakura, apenas recuperándose de su asombro, decidió saciar su curiosidad a través de una pregunta.

—¿Entonces para qué creías que yo deseaba venir a tu casa?

—A ver películas, ¿no?

Sakura sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros y el de un yunque sobre su cabeza. ¿Ver películas? ¿Really?

—Sasuke, ¿te has juntado mucho con Naruto últimamente? —preguntó ella, buscándole una explicación razonable a su comportamiento tan distraído.

—Bastante, de hecho hemos salido a comer ramen todos los días.

—No te juntes tanto con él. —Estaba segurísima que Naruto debió haberle contagiado lo bruto y despistado. Era la única explicación lógica.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada importante —respondió ella para luego darle un caluroso beso en sus labios—. Te amo mucho, Sasuke.

Él se encogió de hombros y un par de segundos después acarició los cabellos rosas, mientras le regresaba el mismo sentimiento a través de otro sentido beso. Nunca le decía «te amo» porque le parecía muy cursi para alguien como él, de modo que besarla era su forma de demostrárselo. Ella sabía que Sasuke no era de palabras amorosas, así que tampoco le importaba. No era necesario que se lo dijera cuando sus actos siempre se encargaban de hablar por él. Así la enamoró y así lo amaría eternamente.

—Yo creo que se la devolveré a Orochimaru un día de estos —comentó cuando el beso cesó—. Sé que a él le encantan las culebras, pero, si quiere regalarme una, que sea más chica y que no se comporte tan mal.

—Toda la razón —asintió instantáneamente.

Al llegar a su destino, se sentaron en su banco favorito y ella dejó reposar su cabeza en el sector que, por ahora, era su favorito en el cuerpo de Sasuke: aquel lugar ubicado entre el hombro y el pecho. Ansiaba con toda el alma descubrir un nuevo lugar favorito, pero, para su gran pesar, tendría que seguir esperando.

Aunque no quería sentirse así, inevitablemente un poco de desilusión acudió a su alma, pues fue a la casa de Sasuke pensando que haría el amor y resultó que había ido a conocer una anaconda... Y no precisamente la que le hubiera gustado...

Por ello dio un suspiro y, como una queja, se dijo para sus adentros: «La culpa es de Ino por hacerme tan mal pensada...»

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

_Nota Final: Espero que esta locura haya quedado un poco graciosa por lo menos :P. Un saludo enorme y gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
